The present invention relates to a circuit and method to accurately predict which fuses to blow to meet a particular voltage threshold suitable for use in reset chips, supervisor chips, and the like.
One problem for such chips is that some devices have a number of thresholds, varying over a wide range. For example, from 1.6V to 4.6V. One device can have as many as 24 different threshold offerings. It is difficult to provide one chip that can accurately provide so many different threshold offerings while remaining cost effective to produce.
What is desired, therefore, is a cost effective circuit and method that can provide a selectable, accurate voltage threshold for use in a reset or supervisor chip.